


【斯内普生贺】甜蜜三十题

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 西弗勒斯生日快乐
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	1. Chapter 1

1.为恋人梳头

西弗勒斯平常只有采购魔药材料的时候才会到对角巷，这天他提着满满一口袋鱼眼珠子，经过了一家店。可能是阳光正好，他看到了橱窗里那把梳子，广告词写的很滥美，但只有滥美才配得上莉莉。

他想起她每天早晨坐在窗边梳头，那暗红色的头发一如当年浓密光滑，满是香甜的味道，他想起它们铺满枕头，她雪白的肌肤充满害羞的粉红。

他看着那把梳子，决定买下来。

“哦～好漂亮。”莉莉一下班就在梳妆台上发现了小礼物，她愉快地跑去厨房，西弗勒斯正在搅拌他的拿手菜——坩埚乱炖。

“谢谢，亲爱的，我很喜欢，”她从身后搂住他的腰，可爱地撒娇，“但我可能要把长发剪短了。”

“为什么？”西弗勒斯扭头看着她，“因为我总压到你头发吗？”

“不是，”莉莉捂住嘴眯眯笑，“圣芒戈的治疗师建议，孕期留短发比较方便。”

西弗勒斯呆住了，还好坩埚乱炖并不会爆炸。

每天早晨，莉莉总会坐在窗边梳头发。

最近变成，每天早晨，莉莉总会逼西弗勒斯洗头，然后给他梳头发。

2.将亲吻过的花朵送给恋人

莉莉可以让枯萎的花儿重新开放，这是她从小就有的本事，当然西弗勒斯也知道这一点。

“可惜啊，已经开败了，”西弗勒斯看着那朵蔫掉的凌霄花，“莉——帮个忙！”

莉莉怒瞪着西弗勒斯：“你还记得我们是来野营，不是来采摘魔药材料的吧？”虽然这么说，但她还是伸手捧住那朵花，花儿瞬间恢复了鲜活。

伸手摘下来那朵花，西弗勒斯走到她身边：“我只是觉得这朵花的颜色跟你的头发很像，”他把凌霄花插在她发丝之间，凑过去亲了亲花瓣，“别生气了，我当然知道我们是来野……”他一把把莉莉抱了起来，让她坐在旁边的树杈上……

凌霄花感知到莉莉的魔力，在她的发丝间开开合合，花瓣间缀满露珠。

“西弗，西弗，我们去帐篷里好吗？”莉莉捂住脸，是野营不是野x，她不是这个意思。

3.从背后抱住做饭中的恋人

西弗勒斯唯一的拿手菜就是坩埚乱炖，把所有的材料丢进坩埚里，然后通过他精准的火候把握，一锅出。

实话实说，口味还算不错，连斯拉格霍恩教授那样的美食家也点头。

这道菜的发明，还得感谢佩妮。

暑假，伊万斯夫妇都去工作了，只剩孩子们在家。

“西弗，我饿了。”十二岁莉莉眨巴着大眼睛对西弗勒斯说，“佩妮把妈妈留的午饭钱都拿走了，冰箱里只有生的材料。”

西弗勒斯也饿了，他本打算出去溜达一圈谎称自己吃过了再来找莉莉，可是现在看起来莉莉也没有饭吃。

“我来做吧，不就跟熬魔药一样吗？”西弗勒斯自告奋勇地说。

“我来帮忙。”莉莉从冰箱里拿出来一堆土豆茄子羽衣甘蓝，光洗菜这一步就把两人洗的湿淋淋的。

在保证十个手指完整的情况下切好了蔬菜，西弗勒斯开始了他第一次下厨，自然是生的生糊的糊。

好在莉莉一点都不介意：“好吃！”她嚼着松脆的土豆说。

所以说鼓励是多么重要啊，他搅拌着香气四溢的坩埚，莉莉抱着他的腰从身后探出脑袋，“能吃了吗？我饿了，哦～今天放了芝士吗？好香呀。”

4.为恋人扣扣子

对方明明不完美却爱的要死是一种什么体验呢？

就是莉莉对西弗勒斯。

“西弗！”莉莉一屁股坐到他腿上，手伸到他袍子下面，“我不想放假，又不能天天见到你了。”

玛丽一脸的嫌弃，你们两家离着那么近，就不要这样恋恋不舍了吧？

“莉儿，这是在餐厅。”西弗勒斯低声说，你不要在袍子下面解我的衬衫。

“哦——”莉莉撅起嘴，一颗一颗给他扣扣子，手指还不怎么老实，“我们得约定好见面的时间，怎么躲开佩妮……”可惜衬衫扣子就那么几颗，莉莉“衣衣不舍”地西弗勒斯告别，“霍格沃茨特快上见。”

玛丽疑惑地说：“斯内普哪里好，你干嘛这么黏他？”

莉莉捂住胸口，一脸迷醉：“只给我一个人看的地方都好。”

5.情侣手链

“我认为这是黑魔法物品。”詹姆波特扭了扭酸疼的肩膀，对麦格教授说，“一定是斯莱特林的小怪物做的。”

他今天试着去牵莉莉的手，结果一碰到她的手腕就摔了一个大跟头。

“是吗？伊万斯小姐？”麦格教授从眼镜上面盯着莉莉，“黑魔法物品是违反校规的。”

“当然不是啦，只是一根普通的手链。波特只是走到我身边的时候跑的太快滑了一跤。”莉莉伸出手給麦格看，那是一根细细的银质手链，坠着一朵小小的百合花。

麦格教授眯起眼睛看了看，又用魔杖测试了一下，果然一点黑魔法的气息都没有。

“波特先生，你想的实在太多了。”麦格对他们挥挥手，把他们赶出了办公室。

一出办公室，西弗勒斯已经在那里等莉莉了，他的手腕上有一根同样的手链，坠着一只胖胖的小蝙蝠。

“哼！”詹姆在经过他身边的时候摸了一把那手链，什么都没发生，难道真的是他想多了？

“不要神经过敏了，波特！”莉莉立刻跑到西弗勒斯身边，拉住他的手。

直到詹姆走远了，西弗勒斯才低声说：“没被发现吧？”

“没有，”莉莉凑在他耳边，“你那个隐藏咒很好用，麦格教授一点都没发现我手上戴着戒指呢。”

摔跤咒不在手链，在戒指上。

6.排队很久为恋人买限时贩售的点心

西弗勒斯的时间不够用，但他还是愿意排队給莉莉买泡芙。

傲罗集训是封闭式的，莉莉在里面吃不到甜点，也吃不到西弗勒斯，每次出来休假，绿眼睛就更加的绿。

其实西弗勒斯可以用混淆咒不用排队搞一份，但莉莉说不可以，麻瓜的店就要按麻瓜的规矩来。于是西弗勒斯的混淆咒就全丢给那些妄想插队的麻瓜。

亲手买到的确更有成就感一些。

“西弗！”穿着飒爽傲罗制服的莉莉从魔法部飞奔出来，抱住西弗勒斯转了两个圈。

可怜的泡芙压成了奶油饼。

在西弗勒斯幽怨的眼神里，莉莉用指尖挑了一点抹在他嘴唇上，她凑过去舔了一口：“我保证都吃了，包括你。”

7.把自己的那一份点心推到恋人面前

斯拉格霍恩教授的鼻涕虫俱乐部总有很多好吃的。

“这是我的学生从西伯利亚寄来的猛犸象肉馅儿的点心。大家都尝尝。”斯拉格霍恩教授倒也不小气。

莉莉把自己那盘子推到西弗勒斯面前：“给你吃。”

“怎么了？”西弗勒斯本打算把自己的那盘給莉莉呢，她很喜欢吃奇奇怪怪的点心。

“不，我没什么胃口，给你吃。”莉莉坚定地摇头。

“可你晚饭也没怎么吃。”

“最近胃口不好。”

“好吧，”西弗勒斯心说晚上得给莉莉做点健胃魔药。

不过，要喝养胃魔药的很快成了西弗勒斯，斯拉格霍恩教授这个猛犸象肉馅的点心长途跋涉来已经变质了，把鼻涕虫俱乐部的会员包括他自己全送进了医疗翼。西弗勒斯因为吃了两份所以上吐下泻的尤其厉害。

“你没吃真的太好了，”西弗勒斯躺在病床上，握住莉莉的手腕摇摇，“我已经拉瘦了五斤。”

莉莉皱起整张脸，她不吃点心是为了减肥，然而西弗勒斯吃了点心居然瘦了，她没吃反而一点没瘦。

8.「把你的脏手从我的人肩上拿开」

莉莉是个很受欢迎的女孩，她的追求者可以从格兰芬多塔楼一直排到斯莱特林地窖。

尤其是校园魁地奇明星詹姆波特，一直是她最明目张胆的追求者。

“伊万斯，跟我去霍格莫德吧？”詹姆开始他一千零一次的求约会，也不想想一个学院六年了，他为什么还只能用姓称呼莉莉。

莉莉翻了一个白眼，没理他。急匆匆跟玛丽去上天文课。

天文课要看星星，一般都在晚上。莉莉抱着望远镜看着明亮的天琴座 α星，想着书上那些古老传说，心思早就飞了。

“莉莉，莉莉，”玛丽在一旁戳戳她，“快看图书馆，有情况！”

看来学生们早就看腻了星星，开始用望远镜扫描校园。

莉莉疑惑地拉下望远镜，对准图书馆。等她看清楚目标，立刻火冒三丈！

啊哈？活腻了？对我的男人下手？小母狮子怒气值爆满！

西弗勒斯往旁边站了站，可那个女生跟着他挪了挪，根本没有离开的意思。

你不是来问问题的吗？怎么问完了还不走？西弗勒斯皱起眉头，你不走我就要走了，干脆去天文塔下面等莉莉吧。

此时窗口飞进来一只小纸鹤，那纸鹤直接飞到西弗勒斯面前，摇身一变成了一只火狮子，用震撼整个图书馆的音量大吼：“把你的脏手从我的人肩上拿开！”

(莉莉和西弗勒斯被罚三个月不准进图书馆)

9.Pocky游戏(百奇)

虽然两个人都很想亲亲，但总是亲不上。

比如佩妮鬼鬼祟祟的窥探。

比如怒目而视的平斯夫人。

比如神出鬼没的詹姆波特。

西弗勒斯跟莉莉的亲吻之路非常坎坷。

“啊！我不爽！玛丽你都送出去五个初吻了，我居然还没有亲到西弗勒斯。”莉莉抱着西弗勒斯等身抱枕在格兰芬多宿舍床上打滚。

“唉，看你这么傻，姐姐我帮帮你，”玛丽拿出一盒Pocky饼干条给莉莉，“一人一头，剩下的不用我教你了吧。”

“谢谢玛丽姐姐，您的恩情我永世难忘！”莉莉眼睛亮了。

第二天中午黑湖边，吃完了午饭，莉莉和西弗勒斯一人拿出一盒Pocky，“吃吗？”

10.膝枕

西弗勒斯跟莉莉第一次过夜是被卢修斯马尔福锁进了一间空教室。

校董事就是有特权，可以在霍格沃茨到处溜达。

“搞快点！”他挥舞了一个复杂的锁门咒，同时把通往这里的楼梯弄走了。

教室里黑乎乎的满是灰尘，西弗勒斯对卢修斯选的地方不满意。

莉莉倒是一点都不怕。“这里有一面镜子。”莉莉兴奋地指着角落里的一面大镜子，镜子上蒙着一层灰尘：“厄——里——斯魔镜，居然还有名字，清理一新！”

然后她看着镜子里的画面有点发愣。

“西弗，这镜子好奇怪，我看到，我看到……”莉莉结结巴巴地说。

“看到什么？”西弗勒斯把袍子铺到地上，让莉莉坐下，他坐在莉莉身边。

“这样，”莉莉把西弗勒斯的脑袋按在自己的膝盖上，她身上甜蜜的香气让西弗勒斯脸红了，“而且我穿了一身兔女郎的衣服。”莉莉补充道。

啊，四周很安静，夜晚还很长。


	2. Chapter 2

11.醒来后偷亲恋人

莉莉发现自己从来没有看到过西弗勒斯的睡颜。

他每天比她起得早，比她睡得晚。

早起这没办法，莉莉真的起不来。晚睡则要怪西弗勒斯，莉莉完全是被他做晕过去的，而且是每天。

当然这没什么可抱怨的，莉莉揉揉自己酸酸的腰，西弗勒斯的技巧无可挑剔，跟他睡会上瘾。每次闺蜜聚会听一群女生吐槽她们老公，莉莉都会骄傲地扬起鼻子。

我老公不抽烟也不喝酒不沉迷球赛作息健康工作稳定，他只沉迷我和魔药(黑魔法不提也罢)。

但莉莉有点想看他睡着的样子，他长长的睫毛垂在下眼睑的样子，一定很可爱。

于是莉莉用了一个定时咒语，半夜三点半，会有小针扎她屁股。

莉莉梦见跟西弗勒斯逛魔药花园，他被一颗曼德拉草疯狂追求，自己想坐一坐，一屁股坐到了仙人掌上面。

她醒了，停下咒语。借着小夜灯柔和的光，她看到了西弗勒斯的睡颜。

月光下他的脸色是一种淡淡的白，半长的黑发有些调皮的散落在他脸颊上，他呼吸很平稳，睡得无声无息，睫毛跟她想象里一样可爱。

莉莉低下头，在他脸上轻轻亲了一下，好爱你哦。

他的睫毛抖了抖，西弗勒斯睁开了眼睛，“莉儿？”

“弄醒你了？”莉莉大吃一惊，她根本一点声音都没发出来，动作也很轻。

“你不在我怀里了。”他看了一眼自己空荡荡的臂弯，笑了起来，“既然来亲我，那一定是休息好了！”

莉莉被笼罩过来的阴影吓到了：“西弗？我明天早晨还要开会……天啊，嗯～”

12.为工作中的恋人按摩肩膀

世界上不怕西弗勒斯的学生很少，他长得就是不怒自威的样子，连特里劳妮这样年纪比他大的人都有些怕他。

但莉莉从来不怕西弗勒斯，这个基因强势地遗传到他们的孩子身上。

艾琳在西弗勒斯肩膀上睡着了，艾伦在他膝盖上睡着了，这一对双胞胎酷爱缠着他们的爸爸，像猴子缠着大树。

“无法无天了，”莉莉帮着西弗勒斯把孩子塞到小床上，“他们一点都不怕你，将来谁能管得了他们？”

“他们跟你一样乖。”西弗勒斯对自己孩子们的滤镜老厚了，他活动了一下肩膀，去批他白天没批完的作业。

莉莉跟在他身后帮他捏肩膀：“你的意思会是两个格兰芬多吗？”

羽毛笔愉快地打了一个P，西弗勒斯扭头对莉莉微笑：“亲爱的，你对格兰芬多真是有太多错误的印象了，一定是上学的时候我占用了你太多的时间。要不这一摞格兰芬多的作业你来批一批吧。”

13.烟火大会在人群中接吻

为了庆祝伏地魔的消失，每一年魔法部都会举行烟火大会，好的位置需要提前预定，西弗勒斯托卢修斯的关系半年前就订好了票。

可是……

“嘤嘤嘤，西弗，”莉莉对西弗勒斯伸出小胳膊，“我追踪犯人的时候中了黑魔法，变小了。”

不是一般的小，西弗勒斯把她抱在怀里就好像抱着一只大猫咪。

“嗯，西弗勒斯，你可得控制住自己，不要犯罪啊。”隆巴顿太太笑得一脸暧昧。

斯内普毫不客气地瞪她：“受到黑魔法伤害这算工伤吧？”

有个咄咄逼人的家属，莉莉得到了带薪长假和申报梅林勋章的机会。

人形猫咪趴在西弗勒斯肩膀上对穆迪挥手拜拜，莉莉扭头去西弗勒斯说：“你干嘛对穆迪那么凶？他假眼都气得哆嗦了。”

西弗勒斯哼了一声，把莉莉往怀里塞塞，幸亏只是一个缩小咒，要是不可饶恕咒……西弗勒斯都不敢想下去。

“你说，我现在不足一米二，烟花大会能不能给我免票呢？”莉莉愉快地说，格兰芬多足够乐天。

应该会吧？西弗勒斯点头，旁边没人就更好了。

不过，莉莉很快就慷慨地把票送给了韦斯莱夫妇，他们家孩子多，长得还都高，能省就省。

于是比尔韦斯莱这个大电灯泡就戳在了西弗勒斯身边。

“教授好，”比尔露出礼貌且难受的笑容。

“嗯。”西弗勒斯点点头。

莉莉从他怀里探出头：“座位下面有零食，自己拿。”

比尔惊讶地张大嘴，他还以为教授怀里抱着一只狗呢。

此时第一枚烟花冲上天空。莉莉快乐地看着漫天烟花，她的绿眼睛里映照出华美的天空，西弗勒斯温柔地低头看着她。

可他的黑眼睛更像浩瀚的夜空，莉莉凑上去亲了亲西弗勒斯，然后开始偷笑。

比尔看完了烟花，发现斯内普教授把旅行袍子的兜帽戴上了，把自己裹得严严实实。唉？今晚有这么冷吗？

14.因为恋人的微笑而脸红

“西弗，再给我讲讲阿兹卡班？”莉莉微笑着看着他，九岁的西弗勒斯脸红了。

“西弗，再给我讲讲这个新的魔药配方，”莉莉微笑着看着他，十二岁的西弗勒斯脸红了。

“西弗，你再说一遍？”莉莉微笑地看着他，眼睛可没有笑，十五岁的西弗勒斯气得满脸通红：“詹姆波特他可不是……他就是……就是对你……”

“西弗，好舒服，你可真棒。”莉莉眼睛水汪汪地微笑着看着他，十六岁的西弗勒斯红着脸，用床单把两人蒙住了。

15.亲吻恋人的手背

走出教室，西弗勒斯就看到球场边，詹姆追上了莉莉。

他立刻眯起了眼睛，詹姆找莉莉干什么？难道是……

这件事在他嘴边可是转了好几天了，圣诞舞会他想邀请莉莉一起去，可是一直开不了口。

一想到詹姆邀请莉莉去圣诞晚会，西弗勒斯的血压蹭地就升高了。

“伊万斯小姐，可以做我圣诞舞会的舞伴吗？”西弗勒斯气喘吁吁地冲了过来，几乎是喊了出来。

莉莉回过头，詹姆波特在她身边对西弗勒斯怒目而视。

“当然可以，”莉莉歪着头笑了起来，把手伸给他，“我可是一直等着你来邀请我呢。”

西弗勒斯把她的小手放在嘴边亲了一下，忽然想起来詹姆波特根本不是鼻涕虫俱乐部的会员，不能参加舞会，他太着急了居然把这件事忘了。

“我就找伊万斯报销一下魁地奇队扫帚维修的费用，居然让我吃狗粮！”詹姆白眼翻到了天上！

16.亲吻恋人的发梢

“莉儿，辛苦了，”西弗勒斯亲吻莉莉汗湿的头发，“是双胞胎，一个男孩一个女孩。”

“看来我们两个都赢了，对不？”莉莉小声说。他们之前一直在猜是男孩还是女孩。西弗勒斯想要像莉莉的女孩，莉莉想要像西弗勒斯的男孩。

“嗯，你赢了。”西弗勒斯心疼地说，生孩子太可怕了，以后可不能再让莉莉生了。

17.「我知道错了,原谅我」

西弗勒斯和莉莉并不是从不争吵。不过莉莉的火气像闪电，来的快去的也快。西弗勒斯的火气像洪水，雨下得时间长了才会汹涌爆发。

打雷闪电常有，大洪水不常有。

但不是没有。

西弗勒斯摇头：“莉莉，你总不喜欢我的朋友，但我跟谁交朋友你能满意呢？不要穆尔塞伯不要埃弗立，那换成罗齐尔，布莱克你就满意了吗？我控制过你交朋友吗？”

“我的朋友不使用黑魔法！”莉莉大声说，“穆尔塞伯对玛丽……那一点都不好玩！”

“掠夺者对我那样就很好玩吗？”

“我也讨厌波特！”莉莉皱起了眉毛。

“那我不跟穆尔塞伯他们说话了，我也不让你跟掠夺者里任何一个说话。”

“让我？让我？你凭什么命令我？”莉莉愣了一下，西弗勒斯忽如其来的控制让她很不适应。

西弗勒斯只是沉默地看着她，他从来没有尝试去控制莉莉，他从小给她展现魔法世界的时候，就从不夹杂自己的情绪，他告诉她“麻瓜出身”没什么不同，他告诉她阿兹卡班只关坏人，他想让她拥有自己的判断。

然而莉莉成为一个格兰芬多之后，学会的却是用她的价值观来judge他，摆出一副道德制高地的样子。

西弗勒斯沉默让莉莉有点迟疑，她戳了戳西弗勒斯的胳膊。

西弗勒斯苦笑了一声：“我不是那个意思……”

两人就这样沉默了一会儿，莉莉忽然站了起来，叉着腰对着西弗勒斯大声喊：“混蛋西弗，我为什么要求你一下你就生气，难道你不想跟我一起走下去？我不想让位给你的那些邪恶的朋友，我也不想你变得邪恶，因为……因为……那样你就离我越来越远了！”她满脸通红，哽咽地冲他大叫，“如果我们的关系让我不能对你有要求，那就改变一下！改成什么你来定。”

西弗勒斯瞪大了眼睛，他一时没反应过来，然后一股巨大的暖流从他心底升了上来，他惊喜地看着莉莉：“你是说——你愿意——我没想到……”

“混蛋西弗！”莉莉捂住自己红透了的脸，居然让我先说！

感觉一切都不一样了，莉莉那些小脾气和大要求，忽然全都有了理由，他伸手把莉莉搂紧怀里，“对不起，我知道错了,原谅我。”

18.朋友聚会时搂住恋人的腰

马尔福家的化装舞会一直很受欢迎，因为很新奇。

纳西莎今年专门弄了两个入口，男女宾分开进门。

所有人必须蒙住脸，她还用了一个魔法，那个魔法拱门会把男女宾客的衣服全都变成一个样，而且半小时不能说话。

纳西莎没按什么好心，你们晚上回家吵架最好了，茜茜嘻嘻。

莉莉本来信心满满，她觉得自己一下子就能认出西弗勒斯，毕竟他个子高，很容易就能看到。可是她忘记了自己矮，大厅里黑压压一片人，她只能看到自己眼前的几个黑袍子。

“呜，西弗，你快点找到我。”莉莉在心里呼喊，她小时候迷过路的感觉又回来了，又害怕又惶恐。

但美貌是不会被面具遮挡的，莉莉如云的红发披散在光滑的肩膀上，黑色的露肩长裙勒紧她窈窕的丘壑，皮肤白得泛着微光，纤细的腰盈盈一握。急促的呼吸让她吸引人的地方更加吸引人。

无数的目光流连到她身上，有赞叹，有嫉妒，有揣摩，有不可告人。

莉莉起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，她想走了，这些目光让她不自在。

忽然有人搂住了她的腰，莉莉倒吸了一口气。

不过他的怀抱是那么熟悉，莉莉立刻钻了进去，西弗，你终于来了。

不能说话，她用脸颊去蹭他的胸口。

现在轮到西弗勒斯吸气了，马尔福庄园他很熟悉了，或许现在他可以带莉莉找一间卧室……

19.在家依偎在恋人怀里看电影

莉莉最喜欢看恐怖片，用西弗勒斯的话来说：“你是没见过幽灵还是阴尸，怎么会被这种劣质的特效吸引？”

“可是真的很好看啊，尤其那个音效，你知道我放给我们傲罗司的同事看，他们个个吓得屁滚尿流吗？”莉莉愉快地分享她用恐怖片干翻魔法部“武装警察”的经历。

“哼，魔法部那些人，不行……”霍格沃茨的传统，就是看不起魔法部。

“那你一定不怕，佩妮又给我寄了好几部新片，说是超级恐怖，今晚陪我一起看吧。”莉莉做出央求的表情，西弗勒斯最受不了她的这种表情。

“好吧，那我就破例一次……”

半夜十二点，西弗勒斯把脸埋在莉莉怀里，：“那个镜头还没过去吗？”

20.「你还要盯着我看多久,给我等着,等我做完这些就看回来」

斯拉格霍恩教授骗西弗勒斯来接他的班可是煞费苦心，甚至用上了莉莉吹枕边风，这才让西弗勒斯点了头。

在摩金夫人长袍店，西弗勒斯第一次穿上教授服的时候，莉莉立刻眼冒桃花发出尖叫。

“我可以去听你上课吗？”莉莉做西子捧心状，“斯内普教授，我现在是你的花痴粉了。”

西弗勒斯的脸色顿时变得不那么自然了：“随你。”

“你今晚睡觉的时候也能穿这件衣服吗？”莉莉眨巴着大眼睛。

“……不行！”话虽这么说，但西弗勒斯立刻订购了五件一模一样的衣服。

于是，西弗勒斯第一天上班的时候，莉莉就捧着脸坐在魔药教室的角落里，一直盯着他。

这极大压抑了西弗勒斯嘲讽学生的频率。

直到下课，学生们交上魔药成品，西弗勒斯一个一个打分。

“你还要盯着我看多久？给我等着,等我做完这些就看回来。”西弗勒斯眯起眼睛看着教室里唯一没走的莉莉。

“只是看吗？”莉莉舔了舔嘴唇，“也做吧？”


	3. Chapter 3

21.宣告所属权

莉莉全身心属于西弗勒斯的时候，他们还在霍格沃茨上学。

虽然他们是如胶似漆的情侣，但西弗勒斯并不愿意公开这段关系。他不想格兰芬多们对莉莉指指点点，因为他们当初做朋友的时候，莉莉受到的压力就够大了，更别说情侣了。

但这样的后果是莉莉的追求者一直很多。

“你今天又收到了好多情书。”西弗勒斯帮莉莉收拾书包，书包侧袋里塞满了粉色的小纸条。

“我也不想收，”莉莉躺在西弗勒斯大腿上，“他们偷着塞的，我没有收集男朋友的计划，我只爱你一个。”

“我也是，莉儿，”西弗勒斯对这话很受用，他眯起眼睛：“要不我宣告一下所有权？”

从那天开始，莉莉的脖子上开始有各种引人遐思的红印。

收到的情书的确变少了，校园八卦变多了。

22.给摔破膝盖的恋人贴OK绷

不能用“愈合如初”真的麻烦。

西弗勒斯背着莉莉一路走回家。

莉莉出车祸了——被一辆三轮童车撞倒了，没有赔偿不说，还得赔肇事者一根棒棒糖，哄她别哭。

“因为西弗你的脸太吓人了。”莉莉总结，“小孩子看到你都得吓哭，适合去当老师。”她倒是挺会预言的。

回到莉莉家，让她坐在床边，西弗勒斯拿着棉签给她消毒伤口。

“你忍着点，会有点疼，不过一会儿就不疼了。”西弗勒斯说。

“嗯，你轻一点啊，我怕……”莉莉看着他手里的酒精棉签有点紧张。

“你把裙子拉上去一点，腿不要缩，没关系的……我来了哦！”

“疼疼疼，西弗，疼呀，我不要了。”

“马上就好，你别动！”

佩妮一脚踹开莉莉的卧室门，大叫一声：“你们在干什么？”

西弗勒斯拿着创可贴吃惊地看着佩妮，莉莉捂住自己流血的膝盖：“别告诉妈妈，佩妮。”

佩妮超级失望地走了。

23.将恋人扛起来

西弗勒斯和莉莉结婚的时候，正是邓布利多失踪，黑魔王权势滔天的时候，他们俩属于不可原谅的联姻，要被抓进阿兹卡班。

于是西弗勒斯带着莉莉潜逃了。

他们躲进山里，用了赤胆忠心咒，西弗勒斯用魔法种了一些蔬菜和水果，莉莉养了一些小鸡小鸭，就这样生活了半年。

每到下大雨，山里都会满是积水，他们就躲在家里不出去，看着小鸡们缩在屋檐下躲雨。

或者在雨声里做爱。

那天他们下山去买一些必备的物资，回家的路上开始下大雨，山路泥泞得几乎没办法走路。

“我们不能冒险避雨了，”西弗勒斯说，“还是回去安全。”

可是莉莉摇摇晃晃走不稳，西弗勒斯一把把莉莉扛到了肩膀上：“走吧，夫人，我们回家。”

莉莉趴在西弗勒斯肩膀上，忽然觉得就算一辈子都这样，也很不错。(梗源王小波《黄金时代》)

24.吃掉粘在恋人嘴边的饭粒

“你嘴角沾着饭粒。”莉莉对西弗勒斯说。

“在哪里？”西弗勒斯擦了擦，“还有吗？”

“还有，我来给你擦。”莉莉凑了过去，咬住那子虚乌有的“饭粒”，西弗勒斯的唇好软，好好吃。

25.为恋人戴上花朵

格雷伯克那个狼人不知道怎么进入了霍格沃茨，邓布利多组织四个学院的学生都在礼堂过夜。

莉莉身为级长跟着教授出去巡查了几圈，回来趁人不注意，溜到了西弗勒斯身边，钻进了他的睡袋里。

用了咒语睡袋还是不够大，两个人贴在一起，心跳都快得要命。

“嗯，这个你戴着，我匆忙做的，有点丑。”西弗勒斯拿出一个花朵发卡夹在莉莉头上。

“这是什么？”莉莉问。

“放了特别香料的发卡，狼人就闻不到你了。”西弗勒斯说，这个发卡会散发狼人最不喜欢的味道。

“你应该戴着，”莉莉说，“我总是跟教授们在一起的，很安全。”

“狼人喜欢吃女孩，我被咬了或许还有机会变狼人，你别咬了，就成了一顿晚餐了。”西弗勒斯认真地说。

“你现在也可以变一下狼人的，”莉莉凑了过去。

“在礼堂？”西弗勒斯眯起眼睛，格兰芬多真勇敢。

“当然，这可是千载难逢的机会。”

26.并肩躺在树下

夏夜的星空很美，就是蚊子有点多。

西弗勒斯不想回家，他爸爸又喝了很多酒，回去一定要挨打，不如不回家。

“我就知道你没走。”莉莉忽然出现吓了他一跳。

“你不是回家了吗？现在天都黑了。”西弗勒斯吃惊地说。

“我回去吃了晚饭从窗户爬出来，我猜你就没回家，你总跟我说星星什么的，肯定是晚上看的。给你，我带了馅饼。”莉莉从口袋里掏了吃的给西弗勒斯，“我也想看星星，你说夏夜流星最多是不是真的啊？”

“当然是真的。”西弗勒斯笑了，他咬了一口馅饼，觉得这是世界上最好吃的东西。

“我要给流星许愿——永远跟西弗勒斯在一起。”莉莉天真地说。

西弗勒斯笑起来：“傻姑娘，愿望说出来就不灵了。”

“什么？那怎么办？”莉莉着急地说。

“没关系，我的灵验就够了，”西弗勒斯看着天边的流星闭上眼睛。

希望我能跟莉莉一起得到幸福，成为彼此的幸福。

27.海边嬉戏

很多人都觉得西弗勒斯长得普普通通，而莉莉这么美，实在不怎么相配。

但莉莉并不这么觉得，她就喜欢西弗勒斯这种瘦但高挑结实的身材，他的窄脸和黑眼睛在她眼里无比帅气。

于是暑假里，她软磨硬泡西弗勒斯跟她一起去海边玩，实在磨不过莉莉，西弗勒斯答应了。

只穿着泳裤西弗勒斯感觉有点奇怪，他已经习惯四季穿黑袍子了。

“西弗，给我涂防晒。”莉莉拿出瓶子摇晃，她的某部位跟着一起摇晃，晃得西弗勒斯一阵阵眼晕。

好在她趴下之后，这种晕眩减轻了。

她摸起来就好像布丁，西弗勒斯努力忍住不去胡思乱想。

“我也来给你涂吧。”莉莉毫不客气地把西弗勒斯摁倒在地，开始借着机会吃豆腐，到处乱摸。

她表现的太明显了，西弗勒斯这才相信莉莉真的喜欢他的身体，他的心快乐地哼起歌来。

动手动脚了半天，莉莉兴高采烈地拧好防晒油的盖子，“西弗，我们下水吧？”

“等一会儿，”西弗勒斯趴在那，暂时不能起来。

28.透过鱼缸对视

西弗勒斯站在鱼缸这一边，莉莉站在鱼缸另一边。

他们隔着清清的水互相对视。

“的确没有。”莉莉小声说，鱼缸里空无一鱼，西弗勒斯的鱼消失了。

“所以……”西弗勒斯眯起眼睛。

“但你没有证据是‘王子’吃了你的鱼，或许是……或许是……它离家出走了。”莉莉嘴硬。

莉莉的橘猫“王子”很不给面子的跳到鱼缸旁边开始喝里面的水。

“好吧……”莉莉叹了口气，决定勇敢面对，“要不我们再买一条鱼。”

“继续给你的猫补充营养吗？”西弗勒斯坏笑起来，每次他跟莉莉亲热的时候，这只公猫总来捣乱，他忍它好久了，“我想养一只新的宠物，不过还可以用这个缸。”

莉莉以为西弗勒斯要养乌龟什么的，直到那天他抱回来一条大黑蟒，对着“王子”吐信子。

“王子”炸毛蹦的老高，它作威作福的日子总算结束了。

29.一人戴一只耳机

“今天是什么歌？”西弗勒斯看着莉莉手里的随身听，警惕地问。

“你猜。”莉莉按了几下，把一边耳机塞进西弗勒斯耳朵里。

摇滚轰炸差点把西弗勒斯耳朵轰聋，他立刻为格兰芬多的品味感到悲哀，不愧是金红暴发户。

莉莉是一位摇滚女郎，风格很暗黑。喜欢歌手长得(化的妆)一个比一个惊悚。

但diss莉莉的品味=diss自己，因为莉莉喜欢他。

“好听吗？”莉莉满怀期待地问他，“这个乐队的主唱长得还有点像你。”她给他看专辑封面，那主唱一张瘦脸，眼睛和眼圈乌黑，还真的有点像西弗勒斯。

耳朵嗡嗡作响，西弗勒斯狂点头：“好听。”

然后在心里下决心以后一定要好好睡觉，绝对不能有这么重的黑眼圈。

30.求婚

他们在霍格沃茨最后一个学期的时候，邓布利多失踪了，霍格沃茨立刻落入了伏地魔的手里。卡卡洛夫被任命为新校长，开始在校园里肃清麻种巫师。

一部分麻种巫师躲进了有求必应屋，一部分麻种巫师逃走了，一部分麻种巫师被他们的朋友庇佑着。

比如莉莉。

有斯莱特林这个优势，西弗勒斯的宿舍没有被人翻过，雷古勒斯在门口装模作样一番就离开了。

莉莉躲在衣柜里，抱住了膝盖。收音机里播放着又有多少麻种巫师入狱，多少人失踪，她并不害怕自己被抓，但她很怕连累西弗勒斯。

每天晚上她都像补偿他一样把自己搞的筋疲力尽，西弗勒斯都看不下去了，“莉莉，你不需要这样，我留下你不是为了这个……”

“我知道，西弗，但我想跟你多亲热，因为我要走了。”莉莉石破天惊地说，“你的身份是安全的，但是如果被人发现我在你这里，你就危险了。我可以逃走，我扫帚骑的特别好，他们抓不到我的……”

“不行，”西弗勒斯皱起眉毛，“没有什么你离开了我就安全了这件事，因为你是我的未婚妻，你永远跟我有关，”他拿出一个戒指，套在莉莉的手指上，“我才不会放你走呢。”

莉莉惊了一下：“你疯了？大家都在跟麻种巫师撇清关系，你居然还想……”

“是的，我要娶你，”西弗勒斯认真地说，“记得我们的守护神吗？它们一模一样，我们是一体的，你就是我，我就是你。”

“西弗，不，”莉莉摇头，“我不能……”

“如果你有计划，有要投靠的人，出去了以后很安全，我肯定会放你走，但你什么都没有，”西弗勒斯翻身抱住莉莉，“那就留在我身边，让我保护你。你别担心，不会一直这样下去的。”

“你知道什么吗？”莉莉惊讶地说。

“嗯，知道一些，雷古勒斯从小天狼星那里得到的消息，你知道小天狼星退学了，在外面消息更多一些，”西弗勒斯在说谎，只是为了让莉莉安心。

“希望如此。”莉莉点点头，靠在西弗勒斯怀里。

西弗勒斯抚摸着莉莉柔软的头发，想之后应该怎么做莉莉才最安全。

收音机里传穿出莫名其妙的广告：“For The Great Good。”


End file.
